


Act 4: No More Fucking Wheelchair

by bekdebek



Series: The Story of Shance [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Physical Disability, Physical Therapy, a little smut, shance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 05:04:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20669783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bekdebek/pseuds/bekdebek
Summary: The final and long-awaited arc. Lance finally recovers, but it's hell the whole way through.





	Act 4: No More Fucking Wheelchair

**Author's Note:**

> I gave up on this fic. I gave up on a lot of things but I really gave up on this fic. The Voltron ending crushed me in a vulnerable place and I dropped every single thing I was writing and was depressed for a few months. I got up but Voltron was left behind. This fic was never popular, but it deserves to be whole. 
> 
> Thank you megan_peabody31 for the push to finish this and even if you're the only one that reads it, it'll be worthwhile. 
> 
> I'll be posting all the chapters in one post as I'm ready to be done with this haha.

##  Chapter 1 Just a Few More Steps Lance 

Lance held his arms out to steady himself and took small steps around the track. Shiro sat in a chair by the desk. 

Physical therapy had been going well. Thanks to him putting the leg on without Pidge’s help, he had to stay in the hospital yet another week. But once he was out he stayed with his Mom for a few weeks as she was inconsolable after everything he had been through. Shiro and he had to share a twin bed, but they made it work. 

But Shiro couldn’t take a long vacation so they went back. 

Once they got back he began physical therapy but he damaged his tissue putting the leg on incorrectly and they had to make a whole different leg to practice on and that was a slow process in and of itself. 

He had to stay at the hospital until he could walk unassisted, but they let Shiro stay with him. 

“Just a few more steps Lance,” The doctor held his fingertips and walked backward. Lance took week wobbly steps but made it to the end of the track and into Shiro’s arms. 

“Good work baby.” Shiro planted a kiss on his forehead. 

Lance gestured to his wheelchair and Shiro helped him into it. 

“That’s enough for today, Lance.”

“It’s time to take it off?”

“No, you completed your training for Step 1. You will wear the leg all the time until Pidge completes your permanent prosthetic.”

“Woop!” Lance held his arms up as he cheered mildly enthusiastically. 

“That’s the spirit!” she laughed. 

Shiro let Lance wheel himself out of the Physical Therapy office. “Want some lunch?” Lance asked brightly. 

“Yeah, let’s see what they have in the cafeteria.” 

They never talked about their fight right before Rolland’s dad went crazy and took everyone hostage. They were so relieved everyone was ok, and then Lance was in the hospital, and his mother’s house, and PT, really there’s been no time for it. 

He wanted to apologize. 

But he’s not sure what for?

He can barely remember why they were fighting in the first place, maybe just forgetting it ever happened is a solution. 

Lance wheeled up to the only wheelchair accessible table in the cafeteria that has unofficially been reserved for him and Shiro. 

He sat at the table and played with the cheese on his pizza with a fork. Food wasn’t very appealing recently. There was something miserable about no longer wanting something he used to love so much. 

OH YEAH! 

Griswald, when something good is tainted and no longer is desired. 

This pizza is griswalded and intimacy is griswalded. 

That’s what he and Shiro were fighting about! 

He got triggered and didn’t want to have sex and Shiro was...

Lance then realized he was so focused on the fear that Shiro would mind and not noticing Shiro _really_ didn’t mind. 

And he kicked him out! 

“Lance are you not hungry?” Shiro asked. 

Lance pushed the pizza aside and grabbed Shiro’s cheeks planting a kiss firmly on his lips. He dropped back in his wheelchair and took a bit of pizza. 

“I’m not really hungry right now, but maybe I will be later.” 

Shiro composed himself and smiled. “Ok, then we’ll try again for dinner.”

##  Chapter 2 Useless

It was time for step two. Lance upgraded to a cane and was walking on his own, barely. He took small steps, finding himself extremely frustrated. 

“It’s ok Lance, maybe go to the wheelchair for the rest of today.” 

“No more  _ fucking _ wheelchair!” Lance attempted to kick his chair over and the pain on his injured leg sent him crashing to the ground. 

“Lance!” Shiro rushed to his side. 

Everyone in the PT office was looking at him. He hid behind his arms but his reddened cheeks were beyond evident. His eyes brimmed with tears as he spat, “no one help me up! I can handle it.” 

Shiro and the doctor took a step back and Lance began to get up but pain shot through his stump and he fell to the floor. He held his hand up, refusing help. 

His stump ached and he wanted to tear off the prosthetic and throw it across the room. 

He wanted his real leg back! The one that could hold up his weight and run and swim. Now he can’t do any of those things because the fucking demo leg isn’t waterproof. 

“There’s nothing to be ashamed of Lance,” The doctor began. “You lost your limb saving Captain Shirogane. It is going to take time...” 

“I’m done fucking waiting to be able to walk!!! Shit, I’m tired of being useless! I want to fly Red, I want to swim! I want to run! But I can’t...” 

Shiro floated his hand over to help him up. Lance looked at it for a few moments before accepting it. As soon as he was standing he felt the metal fingers messing with his hair and laughed. 

“Sorry, it has a mind of its own.”

“Why don’t you take a lap with Captain Shirogane and call it a day.” 

“Yeah, sounds good.” 

He held onto Shiro’s arm and walked around the track wanting to talk, but having nothing to say. Shiro understood completely. 

After spending so much time with Lance while he recovers, it was bringing back memories of his time in Galra prison. His arm was on fire, constantly but they forced him to fight with it. When it broke they equipped him a new one more lethal than the last. 

His heart ached for his love. He knew how empty he must feel. Being with Lance was the first time since Adam left that he felt whole. 

How?

How could he return the feeling?

“Takashi?”

“Yes, Lance?” He swallowed the knot in his throat. 

“Can you get my chair? I want to go play video games.” 

“Hmmm, no.” 

“No?” 

“I’m going to be your wheelchair today!” 

“What?”

Shiro picked him up like a princess and raspberried his stomach. 

Lance giggled and laughed as he grabbed his cane and ran out of the room. 

“Takashi!” He laughed. “Stop you can’t carry me all day!” 

“You can walk with your cane when I’m gone.” 

Lance shifted his eyes. “No I can’t, I’m not strong enough.” 

“You’re the strongest person I know.” 

“But Keith!”

“But nothing, you’ve saved my life twice now and I’m not going to watch you sit in a wheelchair the rest of your life.” 

Lance didn’t push him away, but he didn’t pull him closer either. 

“Lance, we can always get you more pain medicine.” 

“But then I’m all doped up.” 

“I want to see you walking. I know that’s what you need.” 

“...Ok. I’ll try.” 

Shiro kissed Lance and set him down. He held his blue cane with a firm grip and hobbled down the hallway slowly with Shiro. 

“Pidge is almost done with the secret blade leg.”

“FUCK YEAH!!” Lance cheered. 

“Want to get some pizza?”

“I’m not very hungry, but I’ll have a few bites.”

“That’s my Lance.” Shiro gave him a smooch. 

Lance hummed and walked just a touch faster to the cafeteria. 

##  Chapter 3 Ready When You Are 

“Lance is officially caneless!” Shiro informed the group. 

The team all cheered. 

Pidge grabbed Lance’s new leg and set it on the desk. “Let’s get this on him then!” There was a beautiful blue wave design up the calf and it glowed in the dark, but it also had a stealth mode. It moved through water extremely easily and HIDDEN BLADE. 

“Easy Pidge, he has to be able to run on his temporary one before he can wear one with a weapon.”

“Says who?”

“Says the doctor.” 

Pidge put the leg back and pouted. 

Shiro pulled out his phone and smiled before saying, “he’s almost here, let’s all greet him!” 

They rushed to the elevator and it opened with a ding. Lance took three steps and was enveloped in an all-inclusive group hug. 

“Welcome back!” Pidge cheered. 

“We missed you!” Hunk sobbed. 

“Easy you big lug, I wasn’t going to stay at the hospital forever!” Lance laughed trapped in the embrace of his friends. 

They helped him get his stuff packed up in Shiro’s room and ate some burritos, Lance actually ate a whole one himself! They played some games and Allura kicked everyone’s asses at ping pong. 

They all sat on the couch and had a movie marathon that lasted long into the night. Shiro gave Lance his medicine and he snuggled against his chest. 

Princess Bride was playing its credits and Lance noticed the whole room was asleep. 

“I’m hungry.” 

Shiro smiled and brushed Lance’s bangs back with his hand. “Let’s get some dessert.” 

They crept through the room to the kitchen and smiled at their sleepy friends. He scooped out some ice cream for Lance and they ate it quietly. 

“I’m sorry,” Lance whispered. 

“What for?”

“For pushing you away earlier.” 

Shiro looked perplexed but then his face dripped with guilt. “I should be the one apologizing.” 

“No,” Lance stroked his hand. 

“I used you as all those other men did.” 

“No, you didn’t. I wanted you, I’ve always wanted you in every way imaginable, but I was just triggered and so scared of disappointing you.”

“Lance... Maybe I was disappointed, but in myself not in you.” 

“Well...” 

“Well.” 

“I’m ready when you are,” Lance said with a coy smile. He licked his finger of his ice cream seductively. 

“Are you sure?”

“Yes I’m sure!”

“Please stop me if-”

Lance shushed him with a kiss. He slipped his tongue inside and massaged his tongue with his. Shiro took the bait and gripped his jaw heating up the kiss. 

This man knew how to turn Lance into jelly so easily. All he had to do was kiss him. 

Lance heard Pidge mumble in her sleep and he broke the kiss to whisper, “let’s take this to our room.” 

He picked up Lance like he weighed nothing, carried him to their room, and lay him on their bed before resuming where they left off. 

He slipped off Lance’s uniform and peppered his neck with kisses. Lance gasped and threaded his fingers in his white hair. 

Shiro did his best not to mark him but Lance whispered, “let everyone know I’m yours.” 

Shiro couldn't say no to his boyfriend and sucked on his neck leaving red marks all over him. He moved down his chest lips barely brushing his flesh. 

It was torture. 

“Takashi!” Lance whined. 

“I know love, I know.” He knew Lance could barely last two minutes of teasing before wanting more. 

He pulled off his pajama pants to see him exactly how he wanted to see him. Hard, shaved, and bowing slightly to the right. Just like he remembered. 

“Do you always shave or did you have this all planned out?

“You’re special is all.” 

Shiro didn’t give a response. Instead, he engulfed his length like it was nothing. 

Lance gripped the sheets and let out a whine. It had been months since Shiro has touched him, he didn’t remember it feeling this fantastic. 

Shiro barely got a few pumps in before Lance was shooting down his throat. He swallowed and looked back at him to see Lance shielding his eyes. 

“Lance,” 

“Don’t say anything! Fuck this is so embarrassing.” 

Shiro pecked his stomach and his neck before whispering in a sultry voice and inch from his ear, “first of many.” 

Lance shuttered as Shiro kissed him while he reached for the lube and condoms in the drawer. He covered his fingers and slipped them in, happy to see that he was relaxed. He swirled his finger around his hole looking for his prostate pleased at the pleasurable face on Lance’s face. 

“Enough with your fingers, please!” 

“Impatient as always,” Shiro kissed him before sitting on his heels as he lubed up his latex cloaked dick. 

He wondered if Lance would ever want to do this again. 

He had really accepted he probably wouldn’t and he would resort to jerking off in the shower while thinking of him. 

But here he was, legs spread, waiting for Shiro to fill him to the brim. 

He wanted to cry. 

He willed away the tears and eased his way inside. He felt even better than he remembered. The pressure of his walls and how they curved just the right way made his eyes water a second time. He kissed Lance so he wouldn’t see how emotional this was making him. 

He started rocking his hips, his lips never leaving Lance’s. As soon as he was adjusted he sped up nailing the prostate with every thrust. He felt tears by his thumb to see Lance was crying too!

“Lance!” 

“Please don’t stop! I just love you so much!” 

He sped up tenfold, Lance moaning at every thrust. The smacks echoed around the room, both of them so lost in the moment, nothing else mattered but each other. 

Lance forced him to come closer by locking his ankles, but Shiro did as he wanted. Short deep thrusts that make Lance seconds from coming shook his very core.

“Takashi, Takashi fuck, please!” 

Shiro interlaced their fingers and finished strong. Lance spurt all over his stomach and he breathed heavily, happier than he’s been in a long time. His stump was starting to ache though. 

“Let’s wash off,” Shiro said tossing the condom. 

“I can’t get my leg wet but ok.”

Shiro took a quick shower and then helped Lance wash off despite one leg hanging out of the shower. 

They both laughed and got bundled up in pajamas and blankets and fell into a deep comfortable sleep.

Every night was just as comfortable but not as comfortable as the house they shared with matching rings. Nothing was as comfortable as the silence when the kids were asleep and Shiro stroked his hair while they both read. Nothing was as comfortable as tea on the porch as their son's sisters drove him crazy reminding Lance of the many years ago he dreamed of sailing through the stars. Nothing will ever be as comfortable as the smooth dances they have in the kitchen all old and wrinkly, Shiro more than Lance thanks to his skincare routine. Nothing is as comfortable as all the years they have and will always spend together. 

Till death do them part, as they say. But nothing, even death, could ever part them. 

**Author's Note:**

> So long Voltron, the writers never deserved you.


End file.
